A Passion of Lust
by Arwyn89
Summary: Explicit Content Warning After Dean and Sam agreed to help take Emma to her family after her parents were killed, Dean starts to notice how atractive Emma is. But how much of that is through normal hormones?
1. The Dream

**This is the second story from A New Stranger which explains how Emma joined them on there journey.**

**A Passion of Lust**

Emma sat on the bed in the cheap motel, fanning herself with a magazine. Dean's shirt came just past her waist. The door flew open and Dean came in. He took one look at Emma, lying on the bed wearing his shirt with her legs up and revealing just enough, went hard. Emma caught all this in a second. She smiled suggestively at him and patted the bed next to her. "Um…Emma, what are-", Dean was cut of mid sentence as Emma kissed him hard on the lips. Dean resisted at first but soon found his hand travelling up her smooth back. Emma leaned back onto the bed forcing Dean down on-top of her. Dean sat up on his elbow and stared into her eyes. Emma was desperate and quickly pulled his shirt up over his head. She needed Dean right now. He leaned back down and kissed her fiercely, his right hand slowly moving down her side, moving closer –

Emma jumped up from her sleep, breathing hard. Dean and Sam had been sitting on the other bed and turned to look at her with concern. "Hey, are you alright?", Dean asked. The dream she had just been having flooded back to her at the sound of his voice. His deep, strong, hansom…Emma blushed and avoided eye contact with both of them. She pulled the sheets up round her, as if they would be able to see what she was dreaming of.

"Um, I'm fine, you know. It was just a dream. Not like it meant anything – or that that's the way I feel or anything", Emma babbled. Dean and Sam looked more confused than ever.

"Um, sure. That's cool", Sam said and turned to get his stuff together. "We're going across to the diner to grab some breakfast. You coming?", Sam asked.

"I wanna go get a shower first", she said. '_A very cold one_', She thought to herself. Sam headed towards the door but Dean continued to stare at her.

"You sure your alright", he asked, and moved towards her. When he laid his hand on Emma she flinched as if she had been burned by fire. Emma jumped up from the bed and grabbed some clothes.

"I'm fine. I'll meet you guys there", she quickly garbled as she ran for the bathroom. Leaning on the door she held her breath until she heard them leave. She didn't like Dean. It was just a dream. A really hot dream. One that she wouldn't mind having again. 'Ok time to shower', she said to herself and turned the water to as cold a setting as she could find. Even just thinking about it made her wish that Dean was in the shower with her. Emma hung her head with embarrassment and thanked god that he couldn't read her thoughts.

At the diner Dean was still confused by the reaction of Emma this morning. He was frowning into space when Sam kicked him under the table. "Dude, what the hell. I've been talking to you for the last five minutes and you've been totally ignoring me". Sam looked at Dean expectantly.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying", Dean said, his focus drifting again. Sam's brow furrowed with concern.

"You still worried about Emma?", he asked. Dean's head jerked up at the mention of her name. "Look man, she'll be fine. Just a dream that's all", Sam told him. But dean wasn't consoled. When Emma walked in, things just got worse.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", he asked her, as soon as she got close enough. Emma pulled out her chair and sat down, all whilst looking at the table as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Um, sure I'm fine. Why?", Emma said softly. Dean leaned across the table and put his hand on top of Emma's, whose heart jumped into her throat.

"It's just this morning. You seemed a little out of it", He said, looking at her so intently as if he would see the problem written on her face. Emma looked up and stared straight into his eyes.

"Of course, every things fine", she said smiling.


	2. Hiding

The car ride back to the motel was practically silent. The only light from outside was the moon shinning down on them. The day's investigating had turned up pointless. Emma was at the point now that she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. As if it wasn't hard enough to stop Dean from touching her – but every time he did she felt like she had acquired a million extra nerve endings. Every touch of his thrilled her. Opening up the motel she grabbed her PJ's and headed for the bathroom. Pulling her nightgown over her a thought suddenly occurred to her – she shared the bed with Dean. It wasn't a big deal until now – Emma just refused to sleep on the couch and Dean didn't want to either. Sam just flat out refused, muttering something about a girl named Jessica. Dean said she should just sleep in next to him. So she did. Now it wasn't so good. She was afraid she would turn over in the middle of the night, and see him lying there and…

Emma rushed over to the sink and sprayed cold water over her face. '_You really gotta take these thoughts down to a PG – 13_' She said to herself. Opening up the door she walked out to find Sam gone and Dean pulling up his T shirt. It was like a really bad scene in a movie, as Emma's jaw dropped open as she stared at his perfectly chiselled torso. Fighting demons has really done something for him. The dim light illuminated the curves of his stomach and the out line of his chest. Emma's breath caught in her throat as Dean tossed the shirt onto the bed. "God, it's about time. How long - ", Dean stopped mid-sentence as he took in Emma. Her hair lay gently about her shoulders. The white gown she was wearing pulled tight against her figure, outlining every curve. It barley came past her waist, as Dean looked down, he saw her perfect soft legs. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Dean looked up into her bright green eyes and felt a stirring down below. ' _Oh god. Please don't_', He muttered. Dean turned away from her and tried to relax the painful throbbing that was in between his legs. He tried to think of anything – earthquakes, famine, but nothing worked. Dean knew he couldn't lie down in a bed next to her – heck right now he was having a hard enough time just looking at her. Picking up his shirt form the bed, Dean headed towards the door. "Um, I need some air", he said, and rushed out into the cold night air.

"Um, ok sure", Emma said. Truthfully she was glad he was going. Now she could try to get to sleep before he came back in. Sitting down on the bed in the blissfully empty motel, Emma lay back and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she had drifted off into a light and peaceful sleep.

Jumping at the sound of a car pulling up into the parking lot, Emma knew Dean was home. She looked over and seen Sam sleeping on his own bed. Funny she hadn't heard him come in. Emma quickly slipped under the covers and lay on her side, praying that Dean didn't notice she was still awake. She hears the door open and had to control her breathing that was rapidly increasing in pace. She felt the covers being pulled back and Dean slip into the bed. He turned over and curled up beside her, testily placing his hand on her waist. Emma was scarcely breathing. A part of her wanted to turn over but the other half was telling her not to move. He was more likely to leave it there if she did. Dean shuffled in closer to her when he didn't get a reaction. Emma felt his warm body cuddle in next to her and knew she felt safe. Before realising what she was doing, she place a hand on top of Deans and leaned back into him. She felt Dean's cock pressing hard against her back. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable but she could still feel it. The heat of it was pressing through her night gown. It was one of the last things she felt before she drifted of into a deep sleep.


	3. A Little Fun

Waking up the next morning Dean found that he was still curled perfectly round Emma. He shifted slightly and Emma turned round to look at him. "Morning sleepy head. I didn't want to move cause you looked so peaceful", She told him. Dean smiled his perfect smile, his brown eyes crinkling at the corners. Dean thought that this was as perfect as any moment could get. Emma reached up and touched Dean lightly on the cheek. He felt the touch the whole way through his body. Leaning forward Dean softly kissed her on the lips. Emma returned it, but something inside her grew hungry. She pressed harder and Dean was not willing to give this up. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her closer. Emma moved to lie on top of Dean. She was wanting him fully, and from the feeling of things so was he. Emma sat up on Dean and lifted her night gown over her head. Dean stared, shocked. He hadn't expected thing to go this far, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna complain. He sat up pressing the two naked torso's together. Dean stared into Emma's eyes for what felt like an eternity, until she caved and pressed her mouth against his. Dean Decided he preferred to be more in control of this situation and flipped her over, so he was now on top. Emma slid her hand down his body slowly, slipping it under his boxers, until she found her prize. Slowly, at first, she started to pump the shaft. Hearing Dean moan was music to her and only made her grow wet. Suddenly she stopped. Dean looked at her, "Hey don't stop yet, it was just getting good". Emma laughed.

"Yes, for you maybe", she whispered into his ear. Leaning back down under him she slowly slipped off his boxers while sucking his ear lobe. Pulling the boxers fully off Emma flicked them off the bed. Dean looked at the vision lying naked beneath his and almost came. He slowly started to work his way down her neck, leaving kisses as he moved further down. Reaching her breasts, he started to fondle the soft buds in between his fingers. Emma moved so Dean was now in between her legs. He was so close now. Slowly he moved back up her body, pushing his cock up further to her. Dean felt a sharp pain and sat up in realisation.

"What. Dean, what is it?", Emma asked concerned. Dean looked down at his body and seen the three marks on his chest oozing blood.

"**Ouch**", Dean shouted out. Sitting up he wildly looked around to work out where he was. He finally recognised he was on the floor of the motel. Emma was looking down at him from the bed, fully clothed, concern spread across his face. It had just been a dream. Dean felt so cheated and embarrassed at the same time. That had bee the hottest thing he had felt in such a long time.

"Dude, what the hell you doing on the floor?", Sam asked as he walked in with breakfast. Dean moaned as he pulled himself back up onto the bed.

"I didn't intend to end up on the floor, moron", He shot back at Sam, "I fell out while I was sleeping". Sam just gave him a 'whatever' look.

"Anyways. I think I have a lead on something. One problem. The guy I need to talk to hangs out at this really seedy bar. Problem one: he is likely not to talk to us as we are not of the correct gender. Problem two: Emma doesn't look old enough to get into the bar", Sam filled them in. Emma looked appalled by what had just been suggested.

"Excuse me. So I guess the fact that I don't – NO, I wouldn't have done this if I was old enough, never crossed your mind", Sam just shrugged his shoulders. He had just presumed she would do it. But Dean had a brain wave, with everything of last nights dream coming back to him.

"You know, it would all depend on what she wore to how old people thought she was", He said suggestively.

"No, no, no, no. Ok I am NOT dressing up as a skank to flirt my was into some bar where I'm likely to be groped the whole night", she protested. Dean and Sam just looked between each other, "No. look you are not even paying attention to me", she told them.

At the store, Emma was looking through racks of clothes. "Ok you do realise I have some standards", she said as Dean held up what could only be described as hideous. "Look, why don't you leave me to this. I mean I know what I will and won't wear", Emma told them. Plus they really didn't have any clue of what was cute – or sexy as they wanted her. The two gave up and told her to be back at the motel for 6.

"Remember you have to look hot enough to get in", Dean reminded her. Emma pretended to pout at Dean,

"What are you saying I don't already look hot", she said laughing. Dean looked her up and down, and with a faint shimmer in his eye whispered softly so not even Emma was sure of what she had heard,

"No, I'm defiantly not saying that", He said to her and walked out to the car. Blushing slightly Emma continued to look trough the clothes racks.

A sudden heat burst its way through Emma's body, growing from her feet to her head, as if a fire wrecked through her internally. Feeling light headed, Emma sat down on the worn in carpet, as she lamely attempted to fan herself with her hand. She felt as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets as an intense heat burst through them. That was the last thing she remembered until a store clerk was towering over her.

"Miss, are you ok?", she asked. Emma got up to her feet. A smile spread across her face.

"You know what. I feel great", she said. Turning to the woman she asked, "You know I seen this great red top earlier, but I can't seem to remember where it was. Could you help me".

Sitting in the bar Sam looked around. "You know I'm starting to worry that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas", he said to Dean as some guy got a bottle smashed over his head. "I mean I don't think Emma will be able to handle herself in a place like this", he said. Dean just smiled. Trust Sammy to drag someone into something _then _change his mind.

"Look Sammy, if she seems to be getting in over her head, well jump in. It's no big deal", he said taking a drink from the bottle that sat in front of him.

"My names Sam". Both of them noticed the commotion that was taking place behind them. Several wolf whistles and crude comments were coming from the door way. Turning round, both guys jaws visibly dropped as they took in what was before them.

Emma would have had no problem getting into the bar in what she was wearing. A tight, red silk corset was presenting her breast very nicely. Sitting like two ripe fruits in a sea of red left Dean unable to move his eyes except to the rest of her body. She was wearing a black silk mini-skirt that barely covered her ass. Black high heel just completed the image. Emma glanced around the room until she spotted them. Walking over, Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. Sam walked over and met Emma half way across the room. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down to there secluded table.

"Emma, are you out of you mind. What the hell are you doing?", Sam whispered angrily. She shrugged her shoulders softly, a coy smile playing about her lips.

"You're the one's who said I had to look hot enough to get into this crappy excuse for a bar. And I look hot", she purred. Sam leaned in closer,

"I wanted you hot enough to get in. Not to make a scene and draw attention to yourself", he told her. Emma got up and walked over to Dean. Smiling down at him she said,

"Hey you. So what do you think. Am I hot enough for you?". Dean just nodded dumbly. Smiling Emma sat down on Dean, a leg over each side. Looking at him she leaned in and kissed him. Sam just stared shocked.

"Um, Emma are you feeling alright?", he asked her. Emma just nodded, not taking her eyes off Dean. Sam got up and pulled Emma off him. "Look maybe we should get you back to the motel. Your not acting like yourself right now", he told her. Emma turned to look at him, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Hey lets just remember I didn't want to be here. This one's all on you Sammy", She hissed. Sam looked at her, visibly taken aback. Dean took this opportunity to jump in.

"Hey Emma. Maybe Sam's right. We should go back to the motel", He said. A wicked look shimmered across Emma's face.

"Oh, so you want to get me into the motel do you?", she said. Dean chocked on air at what she had just suggested.

"no, no, I didn't mean…well you know not in that way. Not that your not hot enough….but, um, maybe you need to just cool of a bit", he stuttered. Sam just raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Dean to shrink away from a sex offer. And he obviously liked Emma. Going out of the bar into the cold night air, Emma felt light headed. Grabbing onto Dean or support, she felt her legs collapse under her.  
"Emma, are you alright", Dean asked, lifting her up into his arms. Emma looked around at where she was, then seen what she was wearing.

"Oh my god. What the hell have I got on?", she said looking at Dean, "And where the heck are we?", she said. Dean looked at Sam, who asked Emma,

"Wait, you don't remember coming here?", he said, his voice filling with concern. Emma shook her head.

"No the last thing I remember is being in the store", She said. With that she passed out.


	4. The Morning After

Supernatural – chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Emma shivered at the coldness of the room. Getting up from the bed, she realised she was in the cheap motel room alone, the Impala was gone. The memory of last night sprung back into her mind – and a deep blush across her face. She felt humiliated at the memory of Dean seeing her dressed in what could only be described as skank clothes. But something else was nagging at the back of her mind, causing the humiliation to be pushed aside. Concern. Concern for the fact that she couldn't remember buying any of those clothes, putting them on or going to that bar. Emma knew that this couldn't be a good sign and presumed that's where Dean and Sam went. Feeling unclean from the previous night, Emma decided to go take a hot shower and tear herself a new layer of skin.

His breath coming out in thin wisps on the cold morning air, Sam looked over his shoulder. He knew that this was a bad idea, especially since the shop would be opening soon, he silently urged Dean to hurry up. Ducking down behind the fence as someone walked past, he cursed for the thousandth time. He hated it when Dean left him as the lookout. "Hey man, let's go". Sam jumped at the voice and turned to see Dean walking towards him. The look on Deans face said he didn't quite find what he was looking for. Passing the front of the store, walking towards the car, Sam peered in at the empty room.

"Anything?", he asked. Dean shook his head, and continued to march towards the car. Sam himself was growing concerned. They didn't even know if what Emma was going through was supernatural related or was it just trauma relating to her recent parents death. The only thing that remained suspicious was the blacking out on at least two hours the previous day. Climbing into the car beside Dean, he knew that his brother wouldn't let this lie until he knew exactly what was going on.

Finishing off blow-drying her hair, Emma sat on the edge of the bed. She wished the two brothers would get back soon. One she was hungry and two, she wasn't so happy with being on her own right now. Pacing the room, she decided to go get some breakfast at the nearby diner. Not wanting them to worry, Emma quickly wrote a note of where she was.

Walking into the semi-crowded diner, She knew that it would be easy to be almost invisible. Sinking into an overstuffed red booth in the corner, she tried to blend in. When the harassed looking waitress came over to her table, all she ordered was a cup of coffee. Too tired to do anything, including think, Emma sat back and just watched the other people. She found it very interesting that you could tell just from the way people were sitting how they were feeling. If someone was to look over at Emma, they would probably see a scared young woman. Which, being exactly how she felt, made her feel all the more vulnerable. It was different if you were to black out on a whole night after having a few drinks with your friends, but to just black out was sorta scary. Especially for several hours. Huddled over the cup, she never noticed the two brothers walk in.

Dean felt angry at seeing Emma look so depressed. He decided that something needed to be done. And soon. Walking over to the table, for once he was oblivious to the heads that turned to watch the two walk over to the table. Sure Dean was all for having a good time, but now wasn't that time. Sliding down next to Emma, Dean wanted to comfort her, but couldn't find the right words. He did, however, notice the deep blush that spread over her face as she felt Dean put his hand over hers. Sam, oblivious to it all, was going back over everything that they had learned so far. Which wasn't a lot. Looking through his Dad's journal, he sighed in frustration. Looking over the table at Emma he asked, "So can you remember anything form last night?". Shaking her head, she looked back down into her cup.

"Last thing I remember was...looking through some clothes rails", She muttered. The frustration was evident on her face. "I just...can't remember anything that would event...remotely...help!", She said. Hanging her head in her hands, her shoulders slumped over in defeat. Reaching up, she scratched the spot on the back of her neck. Next thing she knew, Sam had reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Sam, what the...?", she started.

Sam was concentrating on her neck. "Emma, when did you get that?", he asked.

"Um...the spot? Its kinda called hormones", she told him. Sam looked closer at the spot, which didn't look like just an ordinary spot. It was raised a couple of centimetres, and was starting to go black around the outside. Grabbing the journal, he started flicking through the pages. "Sam, what the?", she asked him.

"Your parents. They had similar markings. But theirs were a lot bigger than yours, more advanced or something", he told them. Turning round the journal to face Emma, he showed her the picture of the marking found on her parents. Emma tensed at seeing the photo. She wasn't quite ready for seeing the pictures of her dead parents so soon after the _incident_.

"Dude", Dean said, frowning at Sam. Dean always thought Sam was the empathetic one, but lately he had been pretty much preoccupied with the hunt. Only Dean had noticed the gradual loss of colour from Emma, while she stared at the photos. Dean flipped the book closed. "Ok so at least this is a start. Sam, could you go and get all the things we need. I'm thinking fire power – lots of it, possibly basic exorcism, well you know the drill". Sam looked confused for a moment.

"But Dean, I though...well the last time, well with her parents. They had to...well...you know...before the demon showed", he said growing uncomfortable. It took a moment for Emma to click onto what Sam was meaning. Snapping out of her daze, she looked over at Sam.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying what I think your saying?", she looked questionably at the tow brothers – both of whom avoided eye contact with her. "Ok, no – I'm telling you this now – its not gonna happen. I'm not, repeat not, sleeping with some random, just to summon something that wants to kill me". She looked at both of them again. Dean was staring at the roof, and Sam was concentrating _way _to hard on his dads journal. "NO, its not happening", Emma said more firmly.


	5. Summoning the Demon

**Thanks to everyone who read and commented – special thanks to BrookeyBabe, Your comments have been inspiring. Warning VERY explicit material follows.**

**Please review this chapter since its the first scene of this nature I've ever written.**

Pacing the cheap motel room, Emma couldn't sit still. Dean watched her as she walked back and forward, wearing a path in the carpet. For some reason he felt as nervous as Emma looked. Not that there was any reason to – she had made it quite clear that she wasn't going to have sex with anyone. But there was one thing Dean was worried about that Sam had pointed out before he left the diner that morning. Emma had acted out of behaviour at the bar, so what was to stop her doing it again. And Dean had the great job of babysitting her...to make sure she didn't do anything she'd regret.

"So, what exactly is Sam gonna do?", Emma asked, turning to face Dean.

"Well he's gonna try and find some way of getting the big, bad beasty. There might be a few summoning spells we can look into", he told her. Dean looked straight into Emma's eyes and she felt the familiar blush creeping over her face. She quickly turned away as she felt another familiar feeling creeping upon her. Although this one wasn't as visible.

"I'm gonna take a shower", she suddenly said, already half way to the bathroom. She clicked on the light and walked over to the bath and switched the shower on. Reaching for the temperature dial, she turned it right down. Slipping of her clothes, she stepped under the water, tensing slightly at the coldness. The feel of the cold water against her body was delicious. She ran her fingers through her hair and reached for a cloth. Emma started to rub her body down, almost purring at the touch. She mentally shook herself. '_Come on, Emma, focus_', she told herself. She stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Stepping out of the bathroom, she started to towel dry her hair. Looking across the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Dean was pulling his top off, and his bronze muscles were flexing beneath the dim light bulb. A sharp intake of breath made Dean turn round. For once it was his turn to blush. He couldn't help it though. The intensity of Emma's stare would be enough to make anyone feel embarrassed.

Biting her lip, Emma slowly looked Dean up and down. Her senses exploded at the sight before her. Dean's shirt was lying in a heap on the bed. His white boxer shorts were just visible across the top of his jeans, and clung to his ripped stomach like a second skin. And the look on his face was enough to almost make her orgasm there and then. It was a look between pure lust and surprise. There was also something else in that look. A sort of innocence – like a child on Christmas getting everything they wanted.

Emma walked across the room, shortening the distance between them with every step. Coming round the side of the bed she reached out to touch Dean. His skin was warm and soft like silk. Reaching up, she grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The touch of his lips pressing over Emma's was enough to make her moan in pleasure. Dean responded to this by pulling her tightly against his body. Feeling Dean's mouth part, she opened hers up to allow his tongue entry into her mouth. The soft wet mass slid up against her own, and began to trace every inch of her mouth.

Emma slowly ran her palms down Dean's back, until they reached the base. She slowly started to press her fingertips into her back, making sure she didn't use her nails, just yet. Dean broke the kiss and pulled back from her. He forced Emma down onto the bed and lay over her, grabbing her wrists above her head to stop her from moving. Starting just below her ear, Dean made a trail of kisses all the way down her neck across her chest. Letting go of her wrists, he undid the towel and pealed it off her skin, leaving it lying beneath her. Both of them were barely breathing, unwilling to do anything that might cause this to stop.

Dean leaned his head down over her nipple and slowly began to suck as Emma wriggled underneath him, in pleasure. Pulling his head back up he looked her long and hard in the eyes, and started to blow gently over the wet, erect bud, never breaking his gaze. Emma screamed out in delight, bucking her hips up to meet Deans. He moved one of his hands slowly down her body, and pushed her back onto the bed.

Forcing open her legs, his hand ran up the inner of her thigh. Reaching her wet pussy, he grazed his fingers lightly over the hole. Continuing to run the up over her lips, her reached the small, hard clit. Emma felt like an electric shock had run through her body, as Dean slowly began to rub the mound. Ecstasy flowed through her as she screamed out Deans name.

Pulling back off her, Dean began to unbutton his jeans. Almost in slow motion, he pulled down the zippier and slipped off his pants. Regaining her breath, Emma crawled forward, down towards Dean. Kissing slowly down his torso, she reached the white boxers. Running her tongue down the hard lump through the material, she felt Dean shiver. With her teeth, Emma pulled the white boxers down just over the head of his rock hard cock, pinning it to his stomach. Drops of pre-come had already started to form, so Emma licked the salty liquid up, delighting at the musk taste. Deans whole body tensed at her touch. He wanted her and now, else he would explode everywhere. Slipping of his boxers, he lay down on top of Emma. He could feel her heart racing in her chest. Propping her legs up, he entered her.

Emma screamed out at feeling Dean thrust himself into her. The hard cock seemed to push right up into her tightness, pushing out every inch of the hole. Emma reached up and dug her nails into Deans back as his cock filled her up. Thrusting up against her, the heat of their two bodies combined. Grunting, Dean pushed himself faster and deeper into Emma, wanting to take every bit of her.

Feeling his balls seize up, Dean shot his load off into Emma, shouting out her name. At the same time, wave after wave of pleasure washed over Emma as she climaxed with Dean still deep inside her. The two bodies trembled together, as they clung onto each other for support. laying still for a few minutes, Emma rested her head onto Deans chest as they both regained their strength.

After a few moments Dean slowly pulled out and he lay back onto the bed, exausted – and stared straight into the eyes of one pissed off looking demon...

Please Review as this was my first time writing a sex scene!!


	6. hmm

Reacting quickly, Dean grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom. "Shit, Shit, Shit!", he shouted. The demon pounded against the door and Dean knew it would be unlikely to last. Pulling a set of drawers, he forced them against the door, knowing it might buy them a few minutes. Dean spun round to look at Emma, who was quickly fastening a towel around her self. Dean grabbed the nearest of the rail and did the same. '_Come on Sammy_', he muttered under his breath.

Sam was driving the Impala back from the store. He wondered if it would be over yet. He felt a little bad about setting Emma up like that – and also a little jealous. Dean to the rescue again, and this time it was fun...

Trying to push against the window, Emma couldn't get it to budge. Crying out in frustration, she turned to Dean. For a split second she caught his eye and blushed deeply. Breaking the gaze, Emma shouted at herself. This was definitely not the time or place for this sort of behaviour. What happened, happened, she just had to deal with the here and now. And here and now was one big ass demon who wanted to kill her, and possibly Dean. Striding across the bathroom, Dean tried the window. After attempting to creak it in he realised the window was plastic. And bolted to the frame. Dean turned to face Emma. "Hey if we get out of this alive, I'll book us into a real hotel", he said grinning. Emma couldn't help but return the grin. She knew the I don't give a crap persona of his was all just a way of keeping people at arms length, stopping them getting to close. And for once, it was strangely comforting.

Pulling into the motel parking lot, Sam killed the Impala's engine. He glanced over to the motel room, but couldn't see anything. Realising he would have to look through the window, he climbed out the car. The room was dark, but Sam could still see movement. He hoped to whatever God was out there that that wasn't his brother. Moving over and opening the door, Sam glanced in – and didn't expect to find what he seen. What looked much like the old paintings of Satan was currently trying to break down the bathroom door. Running back towards the Impala, Sam threw open the trunk and grabbed a shotgun. He hastily loaded it with rock salt whilst grabbing a number of sharp implements. Slamming the trunk shut, Sam rushed over to the motel room. Kicking the door open, he yelled out, "HEY!". As the demon swung round to look at him, Sam raised the shotgun and fired, realling slightly at the force.

Dean stopped what he was doing, and motioned for Emma to do the same. He heard the heavy, thudding footsteps move away from the door. And then silence. "Sammy?", Dean called out. He started to unlock the door, ignoring Emma's protests. Taking in the scene, Dean started grinning. Amazingly enough the plan had gone off without a hitch.

"And by the way", Sam said turning to look at Dean, "It's Sam, not Sammy", He moaned for the hundredth time.

Emma cautiously stepped out of the bathroom and gasped at what was before her. Ignoring the obviously wreaked room, Emma stared straight into the eyes of what she could only describe as, a monster. Its red, leather-like skin, seemed to stretch tightly over the rest of its body. The hump on its back caused it to be bent over, giving the impression that it was wide, rather than tall. The demon surged forward at Emma, and she jumped back in fright. But then she realised something was wrong. The demon couldn't move at all. Or at least not out of a very small spot. Her forehead frowned in confusion. She glanced between Sam and Dean, waiting for an explanation.

Dean laughed softly at the naive look on Emma's face. He pointed up to the roof, where she could see the faint white outline of what looked like chalk. "It's called a Devils Trap", Sam explained to her, "Any demon that walks into it, can't get out unless one of the lines are erased". Emma was still staring at it in some confusion. She didn't understand how a few simple lines could trap such a monstrosity. With one eyebrow still raised, she looked away from the ceiling, and simply said, "hmm".

She turned and looked around the rest of the room, the bed that her and Dean had been on minutes before, was reduced into a pile of splinters. The memory of what had just happened came flooding back to her, along with a faint blush. Suddenly very self-concious that all she had on was a towel, she walked over to her case and pulled out some clothes. Making sure she never made eye contact with any of the brothers, she walked hurriedly back into the bathroom. Once there, she looked the door and stood for a moment. Shivering at the cold that had finally reached her, she slipped the towel off and dressed herself into her top and jeans. She stood for a moment, listening to the brothers outside. She could hear Sam's voice, talking in what sounded like Latin. Feeling the room start to spin, she slumped down, grabbing onto the bath for support. The realisation had just hit her. She now knew what creeped about at night, in the shadows. Emma knew that from this moment onwards, her life would never be the same again.


	7. Bye

Packing her stuff into the back of the car, Emma slid in and shut the door. After they had finished the job, they packed up and moved on. Emma felt lonelier now than she ever had before. In the past few weeks she had lost everything. Her parents, her friends and whatever shred of sanity she had left. Sighing deeply she looked at Dean in the rear view mirror. He and Sam were busy loading up the trunk. The past few days, Emma had avoided the pair of them like the plague. A hot flush of anger and embarrassment flooded over her every time she thought of how Dean and Sam had planned out the whole thing...right down to her sleeping with -

"Dean, come on man, let's go!", Sam shouted, already sliding into the front seat. Emma busied herself with looking out the window. Avoiding any confrontation was the easiest way to deal with this...well for now any ways. She knew she would have to face Dean eventually, and it was not something she was looking forward to.

"Hey, Emma, is...are you, I mean...", Sam said, turning round in his seat to look at her. "It's just you have been quite quiet these past few days...", he stated. Emma was amazed by Sam. He seemed to be embarrassed by nothing, at ease with everything. She looked into his deep, sincere eyes and nodded.

"Yeah", She said smiling weakly, "Ill be fine". Sam looked unconvinced, but turned round as Dean opened the door and slid into the front. She slipped on her iPod to avoid any more interrogations and slumped on the back seat, closing her eyes.

The quicker she got to her Uncles and away from these two brothers, the better.

**So thats the ending of this story for now. Possibly gonna start the next one soon, but i have a few original stories that wanna work on for a while so check back soon for more updates on this one...PLZ!!**

Thanks to all who read this but especially to the certain few who commented all the way. Your encouragement is what kept me going!


End file.
